shadow_sphere_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro Fujisaki/ShadowSphere
Chihiro Fujisaki is a student at Sakura Academy,known as the Ultimate Programmer She appears in ShadowSphere as a Antagonist/Protagonist History Early Life When Chihiro was going about 4 or 5 she was diagnosed with Paranoid Personality Disorder and Avoidant Personality Disorder the only person aside from her parents who knew about this was Celestia Ludenburg,her only friend at the time. During school one day a bully,Musume Ronshaku,discovered Chihiro had those disorders and began bullying her but was stopped thanks to Mondo Owada and Leon Kuwata.Because she was to "weak" to play outside with her friends she spent most of her time on her computer.Her father,was a software engineer and he developed many computer programs for Chihiro and she began creating the Neo World Program with Miaya Gekkogahara and Yasuke Matsuda Once Chihiro turned 8 she attended Sakura Academy with,she ended up in the same class as Kiyotaka Ishimaru,Celeste,and The principal's granddaughter,Yukiko Shuyona,due to having Yukiko in her class the bullying was minimized and Chihiro became friends with Yukiko and Kiyotaka,because of her disorders she began to distrust Leon due to knowing how crush on Sayaka Maizono,a girl who bullied Chihiro in 1st grade.During 3rd grade the bullying came back due to Yui and Taka being placed in different classes than Chihiro and Celeste in another recess team.Once Chihiro reached 4th and 5th grade she discovered the clubs with negative opinions on most of the club's she felt like she didn't fit in any. The Tradegy Once the tragedy began Chihiro became incredibly scared without her friends but once she began 9th grade Mondo,Celeste,and Taka were all in her class making her feel safe. Killing School Life Chihiro was one of the 15 students participating in the Killing School Life.When Aoi Asahina suggested the introduce each other Chihiro only states her name Chihiro recognized Makoto Naegi from 6th grade but he didn't recognize her In Chapter 1 after the motives where given and Sayaka was killed Chihiro stayed in the gym saying she didn't want to be alone when she really just didn't want to seam spiteful when Makoto asked her about the numbers 11037 she stated that it is someone's name written upside down and should be used as a clue after Leon was executed Chihiro stayed quite to keep her spite for Leon and Sayaka a secret during Chapter 2 Chihiro 's past came back to her as Byakuya Togami bullied her until being stopped by Mondo and Celeste.Chihiro feeling down the next day got upset when Taka and Mondo were fighting Chihiro began staying her dorm to hide her true potential when Mondo saw her in the storage room he grabbed a baseball bat and hit Chihiro knocking her out but not killing her the body discovery announcement played out when Makoto,Celeste,and Taka discovered Chihiro not knowing she was alive Makoto found Mondo question guilty and executed.After the trial Monokuma stated Chihiro is alive and that he just wanted to kill Mondo In Chapter 3 after Taka and Hifumi are killed and Celeste is executed Chihiro awakens and gets upset at Makoto saying her friends deaths were Makoto's fault locking herself in her dorm until the trial Chihiro shows confusion when learning Sakura Ogami killed herself and once again blames Makoto in Chapter 5 when Makoto is found guilty Chihiro is secretly happy but when finding out he survived she ignored him and when Junko is executed and Chihiro and the others escape they are rescued by the Future Foundation thanks to Chihiro's connection with Miaya Final Killing Game Chihiro is one of the 7 survivors of the Final Killing Game she stayed with Miaya most of the time.During the Final Killing Game she still held spite towards Makoto.When Daisaku died due to his NG code Chihiro said the poison could be cured by someone with high nursing status referring to Mikan Tsumiki who was in the Neo World at the time.When she discovered Gozu's corpse she was upset cause she thought he had a similar personality to Mondo,her late friend.When she found Kazuo Tengan dead she knew Kyosuke Munakata killed him and later she saw Seiko's corpse upsetting her greatly.Becoming more determined to get out of the Killing Game more people died including Miaya Gekkogahara who was not known to be a robot copy of the real Miaya,who was still alive after escaping Chihiro set off to find the real Miaya ShadowSphere 3 and Freestyle ShadowSphere 3 Chihiro is Igor's Velvet Room Assistant not really having a big role ShadowSphere Freestyle Chihiro has a greater role in freestyle serving as a protagonist with her route you save the school from a flood and go on a great quest through Miitopia and Tomadachi Life ShadowSphere Au You can play as Chihiro and fight using Mage Magic (reference to her job in Miitopia) In Arcade Mode,Story Mdoe,and Freestyle Mode ShadowSphere Dancing At Midnight WIP(Storyline In Development) ShadowSphere Q and Q2 WIP(Storyline Also In Development) Development Chihiro's development started after ShadowSphere 2 was completed in her original design(which was fanmade) She had long caramel hair in braids with 2 strands sticking out and a ahoge symbolizing she was going to be the main character of ShadowSphere 3 this later turned out to be false when Araleigh Maruyama was created.Chihiro's design was then changed she still had long hair but it was let down and no strands were sticking out.Her design the represented her design in Danganronpa with slight differences such as her hair being longer and her gender being changed to female Alternate Fates Getting defeated by enemies in Miitopia "Chihiro is placed in an AI world called Miitopia she has to fight Monokuma who is the Dark Lord due to fighting alone she is defeated" Since you can't fight the Dark Lord alone in Miitopia this is Non-Canon Appearance Chihiro is a short 15 year old.She has shoulder length light brown hair she wears a customized version of the Sakura Academy uniform with a green blazer instead of black a white shirt underneath and a brown skirt to her knees instead of a short plaid skirt she also weres black socks and white Mary Jane shoes During the nighttime she weres a sea green nightgown with shirts underneath and white socks During prom she weres a sea green knee length dress with shorts underneath and black socks and white Mary Jane shoes On weekends she weres a sea green shirt with a pastel blue skirt and sea green socks and white Mary Jane shoes Personality Chihiro is very intelligent all of her grades are As and Bs,but she is very shy and timid according to rumors this Personality is just a facade to hide a more sadistic personality the rumors proved to be semi-true but it is only towards the people she hates Chihiro is kind and caring towards her friends and sadistic and spiteful towards the people she hates but she still wouldn't kill the people she hates.After Leon's execution she said nothing proving she is sadistic towards people she hates she instead walks away to her dorm. She hates being looked down upon especially after saving Sakura Academy from a flood.Though she is looked down upon and bullied she won't fall into despair easily She hates Sayaka,Leon,and Makoto strongly,during school more with Yukiko Shuyona Chihiro says she hates Makoto cause he said "I only pretend to be her friend,deep inside I think she is just a weak piece of shit and her Shy personality is just a facade" Chihiro also has Paranoid,Schizoid,and Avoidant Personality Disorders Talent and Abilities Ultimate Programmer Chihiro earned herself the title Ultimate Programmer due to the many programs she has created at a very young age along with AI's Like Usami and Alter Ego Relationships Taichi Fujisaki Taichi is Chihiro's dad She cares for him deeply.If anything bad happened to him Chihiro would feel guilty He is the reason Chihiro became the Ultimate Programmer Celestia Ludenburg Chihiro has been friends with Celeste since they where in preschool Chihiro feels like Celeste is one of the few people she can trust during Chihiro's Free Time Events she says Celeste has always been there for her she was very upset when Celeste died Mondo Owada Chihiro was unware that Mondo has a huge crush on her Chihiro sometimes calls Mondo Chicken Nugget Boy due to his hair looking like a Chicken Nugget Makoto Naegi Chihiro hates Makoto with all her heart due to what he said behind her back During ShadowSphere Freestyle Chihiro tells Makoto he can't join her club due to reasons Kiyotaka Ishimaru She met Taka in 2nd grade along with Yui they became close friends during this time Yukiko Shuyona Chihiro met Yui in 2nd grade and became close friends with her after Yui got a bully suspended Miaya Gekkogahara A member of Chihiro's club during Chihiro's absence Miaya is the leader of the club Miaya rescued Chihiro after Junko Enoshima's Execution Yasuke Matsuda Another member of Chihiro's club He helped Chihiro and Miaya develop the Neo World Program Chieko Imazu A member of Chihiro's club like the rest of the members she cares for her deeply Free Time Events and Bonus Mode Guides Free Time Events/Chihiro Fujisaki School Mode/Chihiro Fujisaki Freestyle Events/Chihiro Fujisaki Quotes List Of Appearances ShadowSphere 3 ShadowSphere AU ShadowSphere Dancing At Midnight ShadowSphere Q ShadowSphere Q2 Trivia *Chihiro's reason for being absent during the first week of school has something to do with her Personality Disorders ** I won't confirm this *The reason why her voice actor changed is because Prance's voice was softer and Melzi voiced to many characters *During her Free Time Events she states she hates Valentine's Day this is due to Scizoid Personality Disorder,where one of the symptoms is "Lack of interest in relationships" *She dislikes gossip *Her student profile says that she might have a disorder this is proven to be true in her Free Time Events as she gains the courage to tell you Category:Danganronpa Category:Students Category:Coward Category:15 years old Category:9th grade Category:Main Character